Just Add Love
by xXCheeseAndChocolateXx
Summary: I'm not good at summeries so just read it! It's a Sydrian story! I know the first chapter isn't that good, but I promise future chapters will be better!
1. I love you

**Hello amigos! As you probably do not or do know, I am a huge fan of Adrian and Sydney. So, I thought, "Why not do a story on them?" So I did. This is my take on what should happen after Bloodlines and Golden Lily. This story is inspired by the song "Fingerprints" by Kellie Coffey. There's a link on my profile for a great music video for this song. It's a very, very good Adrian/Sydney video. One of the best in my opinion. OK, onto the story! **

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: *sneaking around like ninja***

**Richelle Mead: What are you doing?**

**Me: Ummm…Being a ninja?**

**RM: You can't have Vampire Academy. Go ahead and admit it's mine**

**Me: NEVER!**

**RM: I'll give you this Dimitri doll *waves doll in my face***

**Me: Gimme! Fine…I don't own Vampire Academy. I just play with the characters *smirks***

**RM: *sighs***

Sydney's POV!

I woke with a start one day. Wait, day? Yep. It was about 12 in the morning. I sneaked a look at the sleeping figure in the bed beside me. As I looked at him, all the memories from last night came back to me. I gasped as I realized what we had done.

"Adrian. Adrian, wake up." I said, shaking his shoulder gently.

"Hmmm? Sydney?" He said, opening his beautiful green eyes.

"Yeah, I'm right here." I said. He smirked lazily.

"How'd you like last night?" He asked.

I smiled and kissed him.

He chuckled and said when we broke the kiss,

"I take that as a "I did like it.""

I shook my head.

"It was the best night of my life." I said truthfully. His smile grew even bigger. I continued.

"I didn't expect it to be so…amazing. I mean…"

I bit my lip, debating whether or not to tell him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"It was my first time."

He bit his lip, not knowing I knew it wasn't HIS first time.

"Adrian, I know…it wasn't your first time. It's OK. I-" He silenced me with a kiss. When he pulled away, he said to me,

"You should know I'll never want any other girl ever again. I love you. I always will. You complete me."

I found something very, very sweet about his words.

"You're my other half. I love you too." I said simply.

Adrian smiled and grabbed my face, pulling it to his. We kissed, and in that moment, I forgot about all my worries, doubts, and fears.

When he pulled away, he kept holding my face and leaned his forehead against mine.

"Forever and always Sydney." He said, getting up.

I got up as well, grabbing my clothes off the floor and running to the bathroom with Adrian on my heels.

"Adrian!" I squealed when he grabbed my waist and slung me over his shoulder. I threw down my clothes on the bathroom floor and said, well, rather demanded,

"Adrian Ivashkov! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Oh, last names. VERY scary." He chuckled, putting me down in the tub. My breath came out in a huff when he put me down. He chuckled again and turned to walk out of the bathroom, but I grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want me to stay? Are you sure?"

I smirked. "After last night? Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

He smiled and stepped in while I stood up. He wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my hair. We showered, got out, got dressed, and walked downstairs hand-in-hand. We could do this because we were in my dream city. ROME! I wanted to scream my head off when I found out where Adrian was taking me.

_Flashback_

**So? Watcha think? REVIEW! And PLEASE, BE NICE! **

**LOL, BYE!**


	2. My dream city

**Hey muchachas! I was bored so, I thought I might as well type. LOL Anyways, here's another chapter of Just Add Love. I know I only have a few reviews, but, I like people reading my stories. And they're more likely to read them if there are more chapters. Remember, this chapter starts in a flashback. OK, I'll stop talking now. Cause I don't really know what to say anymore…XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA**

Chapter 2

Sydney's POV!

"Adrian! When are you going to tell me where were going?" I asked, flashing him a playful glare.

He smiled and shook his head, running his hand over mine. He quickly realized what he was doing and pulled his hand back. He looked down at his feet while I looked out the window. Then, I saw something I never thought I would.

"Adrian? You know what?"

"What?" He asked, looking up at me.

"You are the sweetest person I have ever met."

"Thanks." He said, realizing what I was thanking him for.

I was practically bouncing in my seat.

"Jesus women. Calm down." Adrian said, smiling at me.

"I can't. This is a dream come true for me. Did I say thank you?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, about ten times already."

" Sorry. I'm just SUPER excited." I said, smiling at him.

"I can tell." He said. When the plane landed and we got off, I grabbed my suitcase with one hand, and Adrian's hand with the other. I dragged, yes, I dragged him, out of the airport. I let go of his hand when we got outside and asked him,

"Where are we staying?"

He smiled. "Not too far from here." He said, pointing to a big building across the street. I gaped.

"We're staying there? He smiled again and nodded.

We walked across the street and into the fanciest hotel I'd ever seen. And I've seen a lot of hotels.

"Wow." I said when I saw our room.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"How could I not?" I asked.

"I'm glad you like it." He said, leading me into what looked like a bedroom.

"There's two bedrooms." Adrian said when he sat down on the one bed in the room.

"OK. I'm gonna go unpack." I said, walking to the doorway.

"Alright. I'll…tell me if you need anything." He said, looking at me, but his eyes weren't focused on me. I nodded and walked into the other bedroom of the suite Adrian got for us.

After I unpacked, I took a shower and laid in the bed about an hour before I fell asleep.

When I woke up, my phone said 1:30 am US time. I had only been asleep for 3 hours. My body was tired and I was drenched in sweat.

I know I'd had a nightmare, I just don't remember what it was about. Not that I wanted too.

I got up and went to the mirror. The face staring back at me looked…tired. There were dark circles under my eyes and they were drooping.

I yawned and slipped on my robe and slippers and walked out to the small balcony in the main room.

I stood there, watching the sun go down, **(I assume it would be going down lol) **when soft footsteps made me turn around.

"Sydney?" Adrian said softly.

"Mmm?" I murmured, a haze seeping into my mind. I swayed, and Adrian caught me.

With a grunt, he quickly put his arms under me and carried me to his bedroom.

"You look dead on your feet Sage. And that's saying a lot." He said, putting me down on his bed.

"Couldn't sleep. Had a nightmare." I mumbled. Of course, Adrian heard me.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

I shook my head. "I don't remember much at all about it." I said into the pillow.

I heard Adrian walk around the bed and slide in beside me. I was too tired to object, and besides, it was his bed. Just then, Adrian's cell phone rung. I turned around to face him and said,

"Aren't you going to get that? It could be important."

He shook his head, staring into my eyes.

I looked away from his eyes, my breathing rapid and shallow. I turned my body towards the wall Adrian was facing and tried to control my erratic heartbeat. I could hear Adrian's breathing…it was as shallow as mine. Was he affected by my presence like I was his? I didn't know…

**Alrighty then! There you go! OK…I really don't know what to say…so I'm gonna go…OK…BYE! REVIEW!**


	3. The Kiss

**Hey guys! It's me! I know what you're thinking, "Yay! Another chapter of **_**Just Add Love**_**!" Well, I have one thing to say about this chapter….You know what? I'll say it in the disclaimer. SYDRIAN 4EVA!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or Vampire Diaries ;)**

_(Still in Flashback)_

Adrian's POV!

Did this girl know the effect she had on me? Obviously not….I slid into the bed beside her and stared into her eyes. My cell phone shattered the quiet between us. She turned over and said,

"Aren't you going to get that? It could be important."

I shook my head as I continued to stare into her eyes. I didn't realize, until she turned her body away from me, that my breathing was off, my heartbeat too fast. With my vampire hearing, I could hear Sydney's heartbeat. Yeah, it was that quiet.

"Sydney?" I said/asked. I could hear her breathing pick up even more at the sound of me using her first name. She got up and went to the balcony again, and I followed her.

"Sydney?"

I heard her heartbeat pick up again.

"Sydney…." I said again.

She surprised me by turning around and running up to me, crushing her lips to mine, throwing her arms around my neck.

This surprised me and I stepped back one step. When I got over my shock a few seconds later, I kissed her back.

I pushed her up against the wall and kissed her fiercely. As her hands tangled in my hair, her tongue ran across my bottom lip. I opened my mouth more, granting her entrance. She hesitated, but, after a few seconds, she slid her tongue into my mouth. Our tongues danced in my mouth and I saw stars behind my eyelids.

After a minute or two, I pulled away to look her in the eyes.

"I love you." I got a thrill out of saying that.

"I love you too." She said softly.

I kissed her one more time and took her hand, leading her to my bedroom. She yawned, and when we got to my bed, she climbed in without hesitation. I chucked and climbed in beside her. Our bodies were facing each other and so she curled up into my chest, and I put my arms around her, kissing her forehead. She sighed happily while I said,

"Sleep Sydney. I'll be here."

"You wont leave me?" She asked softly.

"Never." I vowed.

She kissed my jaw and closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

**For you guys that watch Vampire Diaries, does that sound familiar at all? What's ironic is, I was listening to "Never Let Me Go" by Florence and The Machine while I was typing this. OK, BYE!**


	4. The Chat

**Hey! lolz! I don't know what to say on these author's notes, so, I'm gonna get on with the story. :D Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: *Me yelling up to the sky* I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY! **

Chapter 4

Sydney's POV!

In the morning when I woke up, I was in Adrian's bed alone.

"Good morning sunshine." Adrian said from across the room, behind his easel. I smiled and stretched.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked, walking over and sitting on the bed.

"Yes. Thank you." I said. I couldn't help staring at him. He was shirtless, his perfectly sculpted muscles exposed.

"Sage." Adrian said, calling me back to reality.

"Oh, sorry." I said, blinking several times. Adrian was smiling his devilish smile and wagged his eyebrows.

"Were you staring at me Sage?"

I flushed. "No!"

He smiled and grabbed my hand, pulling me up.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he pulled me into the main room.

"I, I mean we, have to make a phone call. Better yet, do you have your laptop?"

"Yes." I answered him, kind of confused why he asked if I had my laptop.

"Do you have a Skype?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

Adrian quickly released my hand and went into my room. He came back a minute or two later with my laptop. He sat on the couch and turned the computer on while I sat beside him, leaning my head on his shoulder. He sighed and kissed the top of my head. Once the computer was on, I typed in my password, and then Adrian pulled up my Skype. **(Now I'm just assuming how Skype works. I have a Skype, but I don't use it lolz)** He clicked on my online friends list and pulled that up. Then he clicked on (surprisingly) Rose's name.

"Why are we…" I started to ask.

"Because I have to tell her something." Adrian told me.

"SYDNEY!" Rose squealed when she appeared on the screen.

"Hey Rose." I smiled at her shocked face.

"Adrian?" She asked.

"Yep." He said, popping his lips on the P.

Rose's eyes went from my face to Adrian's about 5 times before her eyes settled on me.

"What?" I asked, prompting her to speak.

"Where are you and why is Adrian with you?"

"Well," I started to answer her, but, to be truthful, I didn't know the answer. Adrian came to my rescue though.

"I offered to take her to her dream city." He shrugged like it was nothing.

Rose rolled her eyes and said,

"That doesn't answer my question. Where are you?"

"Rome." I said, smiling hugely.

"Oh my God. You're on the other side of the world!" Rose exclaimed.

Just then, a door opened on Rose's end and she said,

"Hold on."

She got up from her bed, (which she was sitting on) and obviously went to the door.

I could feel Adrian's eyes on my face, so I looked at him.

When Rose came back, she had someone with her.

**Sorry for ending the chapter like that lolz. I just tired of typing. XD okey dokey! BYE!**


	5. Talking and sightseeing

**Hola! Me no know what to say…so…I'm gonna get on with the story…ok…xD**

**Disclaimer:**

**ME NO OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY**

Chapter 5

Sydney's POV!

"Sorry about that."

Rose said when she sat back down on the bed. A pale, blonde haired figure sat beside her.

"Hey cousin." Adrian smirked.

"Hey Adrian. Hey Sydney." Lissa smiled at us. "What are you two up to?" Lissa asked, looking at me for an answer.

"They're chillin' on the other side of the world." Rose smirked at me and Adrian.

"Where on the other side of the world?" Lissa asked.

"Rome." I told her.

"You're in Italy? I've always wanted to visit Italy." Lissa said, a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Yeah….You're kinda stuck here Liss." Rose chuckled. Then her face went serious and she looked at Adrian.

"What exactly did you want to tell me Adrian?" She asked.

Adrian took a deep breath and said, "I brought Sydney here for a reason." He looked at me with his depthless green eyes.

"That reason being?" I asked.

Adrian looked into my eyes. "I meant what I said last night."

"WAIT." Rose started, then she continued, "You didn't say what I think you did….did you?"

"What do you think he said?" I asked.

"I'm thinking of 3 words that can change a person's life." She said.

"What 3 words are you thinking of?" I asked, though I knew she probably already knew.

Rose gave me an "Are you fucking serious?" look. Then she said, "I. Love. You." She pronounced each word with deliberate care.

"You're right." I said softly.

Rose and Lissa both looked at each other and squealed so loud it hurt my ears.

"Ow guys." Adrian said, rubbing his ears.

"Sorry. We're just sooo happy for you guys!" Lissa said, or rather squealed.

"Turn it down an octave." Adrian said, slinging an arm around my shoulders.

"Ok. We're calm." Rose said, still smiling hugely.

Then Rose's phone rang.

"Sorry. Gotta take this." She said, getting up.

Lissa slid over and sat in front of Rose's laptop.

"So? Tell me why you said the magic words Adrian." She asked.

Adrian told her the whole story.

"So Sydney kissed you?"

I blushed when Adrian nodded.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about." Lissa told me gently. Then she yawned.

"We'll let you get some sleep now. Night cousin." Adrian said.

Lissa nodded and ended the chat.

"That went well." Adrian said, slipping his arms around my waist. He kissed my cheek and I stood up.

"Come on."

"Where?" He asked.

"I wanna go sight-seeing."

"Alright." He said with a smile while getting up.

We actually went sight-seeing the whole day. When we got back to the room, I was exhausted. Adrian went and took a shower while I collapsed on the couch. I vaguely remember being carried to a bed, though I don't know which. Once my head hit the pillow, I was out for the night.

**Kaaayyy! There's another chapter for you guys! (: Hope you enjoyed it and I'll try to update again soon!**


End file.
